A Good Old Fashioned Air Nomad Wedding
by ayziks
Summary: Much of the fandom wants to see Aang and Katara get married. Many envision a Water Tribe wedding at the South Pole. With the nature of Katara and her fascination with the Air Nomads, I believe that she would want to get married the Air Nomad way, with some Water Tribe traditions mixed in. This story was written for Kataang Week Day 6. Avatar characters property Nickelodeon.


**Title: **Kataang Week 2012 Day 6: "A Good Old Fashioned Air Nomad Wedding" (T, one shot)  
**Author:** A6  
**Rating:** T – scene of wedding romance  
**Word count:** 2725  
**Summary/Notes:** When Katara and Aang got engaged, a lot of folks envision a wedding at the South Pole. With the giving nature of Katara and her fascination with the Air Nomads, I have always envisioned that she would want to get married the Air Nomad way, with some Water Tribe traditions mixed in. Since the Air Nomads are based on the Buddhists of Tibet, I researched in depth Buddhist wedding traditions. In this fic, thanks to Kataang Forever friend seluna, I introduced a new Air Nomad Avatar, jokingly name Avatar Chins, who comes a thread that seluna created. Thanks seluna! I had some fun with this guy (at his expense...). In addition, my other KF artist friend team-megan made another beautiful art piece of Aang and Katara in Air Nomad wedding finery. I will try to figure out how to get FFnet to accept a link.

**This one of a series of stories written for Kataang Week for Katang Forever Forum. The Day 6 theme was "Marriage/Adulthood".**

"Wow. We really did it, didn't we?" Katara let the impact of the past few minutes sink in.

"Yeah," Aang sighed and got a dreamy look in his eyes, "Yeah we did. Isn't it fantastic?"

In answer, she leaned in for another kiss, but this time light and tender.

Aang and Katara had just experienced the thrill and excitement of the Aang's engagement proposal, and Katara's gleeful acceptance.

Their hearts were still beating swiftly from the excitement and they just sat and held each others' hands while their breathing calmed and flushed faces returned somewhat to normal.

Aang was joyful he had not managed to mess things up, wasn't interrupted by some prank by Toph or Sokka, didn't embarrass them both, or cause Katara to slap him, stomp off in anger, and go marry someone else. Oh, and that she said 'yes'. Success!

Katara was savoring how sweet Aang had been during the proposal, being 'all romantic and everything', just like he was in everything else toward her, and how much time and effort he had taken to make it 'right' for her on this special time of their lives. It was a night she would never forget.

The sweetest thing for her was that he gave her an Air Nomad pendant – the engagement tradition of his race – so that she would never have to choose between wearing his betrothal necklace or her mother's.

She'd never forget the surprise of it, thinking about what he had said,_"Much has been said of the tradition of betrothal necklaces, Katara. This is the way we do in the Air Nomads."_

That made her cry, knowing his sensitivity about her special relationship with her mother. He was indeed the 'special' one for her. Their hug and kiss and tears had never been deeper or more committed than over the past few minutes.

Now they were really, truly, officially engaged. They just sat for a few minutes, settling down and simply drinking in the looks of each other. That was a hallmark of their relationship. They were so often comfortable together without words.

But they were anxious. They'd dated for years, sacrificing their needs for the good of the World, but now it was time for them.

Aang broke their silence as he asked, "Well. Let's talk about when and where, shall we?"

Katara surprised Aang a bit when she answered, "I think we should get married right away, Aang. We've waited a long time."

Aang calculated his busy schedule ahead, "Let's see Katara, it'll only be a few months before we can get out of Republic City and head to the South Pole."

Katara grinned and shocked him further, "Who says I want a traditional Southern Water Tribe wedding at the South Pole?"

Aang gave her a very quizzical look as he puzzled, "But I thought..."

Katara was proud of catching him off guard, "Even after all these years I keep you guessing sometimes, huh? But when have I ever done things the way _any _Water Tribe girl is supposed to do them?"

Aang made a long mental list of her uniqueness, and stated, "You got that right. So then, how would you like us to get married then? Tropical beach? Mountain top? Nighttime?"

Katara took hold of Aang's shoulders, and stated with all her conviction, "Aang, I want a traditional Air Nomad wedding."

Without Katara's firm grip on him, he would have fainted.

A broad smile spread across Aang's face instantly. He picked her up, and twirled her around in air bending-assisted circles. Katara squealed.

Aang was also giddy with delight, "Katara! How wonderful! Air Nomad weddings are the _best!_ I am the _luckiest _Air Nomad in the World. Oh, wait, I'm the only one!"

For once they had a good laugh over that line.

He set Katara gently on the ground, ran his hand through her long hair, which she leaned into so his hand would caress her cheek, and told her,"Do you realize ours will be the first Air Nomad wedding ceremony in the World for over a _century? _And it'll be the first at the new Air Temple!"

She smiled knowingly, "Yes Aang, I do. Why do you think I asked, silly? I knew it would be special for you...for us! Water Tribe weddings happen all the time."

Aang grinned and whispered, "I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do. The spirits kept you alive a hundred years so we could have each other."

They put their foreheads gently together, blushed, and kissed.

"So, Aang how do we get started?"

"I do know that the ceremonies were mostly all outdoors, with lots of people. Good thing. The Temple is just started construction."

Katara was satisfied, "That'll be just fine. We're outside all the time anyway. We'll put up big tents. So, what about the ceremony itself? What happens?"

Aang was a little embarrassed, "Well Katara, to be honest, I attended a lot of weddings, but I don't remember anything about how to do an Air Nomad ceremony at all."

"Oh," it was clear that she was really disappointed. It hurt Aang to see her unhappy after her nice surprise.

But she thought about a recovery plan, "Well Aang, do you suppose we could go to the abandoned Air Temples and search for wedding ceremony scrolls?"

Aang shook his head and observed, "If you want to get married right away sweetie, then that would take months. And frankly I think everything is totally burned or rotted."

"Oh...," she was nearly in tears.

He thought for a moment, and drew Katara closely into his arms.

"I have a _better way_," mused Aang.

Katara scoffed, "Kissing me is going to make you remember? You usually forget who you _are _when you kiss me, Mr Almighty Avatar..."

They snickered at the truth of that.

Aang raised an eyebrow and spoke one word confidently, "Yangchen."

Katara nearly jumped off her feet and exclaimed and she hugged him tightly, "Of course! _A spirit journey!"_You brilliant, wonderful man!"

He said slyly, "I'm sorry Katara, would you repeat that last part? I couldn't hear what you said."

She gave him a not so gentle fake smack and they laughed again.

So they walked over to the meditation garden by a restored stupa and fountain that was under construction, and he sat down in his meditative stance. For good measure, Katara sat behind him on her knees and relaxed his shoulders. That seemed to accelerate his ability to get contact with the spirits, and it made her feel close to him even when he was far away in another world.

He breathed deeply, and felt the soothing motions of his fiancé.

He looked deep within himself and his past lives, and summoned...Yangchen. A blue-gray spirit emanated from his body and the two were face to face in a vision.

"Greetings Avatar Aang. We meet again. We are all proud that you managed to defeat Ozai _your _way for a more lasting peace. I trust you come before me for advice with another major World crisis."

Aang hesitated, "Well, Avatar Yangchen, it isn't a World crisis, but it is a personal crisis. I know I'm supposed to only consult you on major matters, but...well, this is a major matter to me."

Quizzically the spirit of Yangchen asked, "What is it you seek, young Avatar?"

"Well, Master Katara and I are getting married, Avatar Yangchen. The thing is...she – _we_– want to do an Air Nomad ceremony, but knowledge of how to do that is lost forever in our World."

Yangchen laughed, "Avatar Aang, this is a little irregular, but the loss of the Air Nomad ceremony is a World crisis indeed."

"Do any of my past Air Nomad lives know how to do one?"

"Well I do. I did quite a few in my day."

He was ecstatic but remained poised, "So how do I get the knowledge, Avatar Yangchen?"

"Simple, my young Avatar. Just like this..."

She reached out a ghostly hand and touched his forehead.

Suddenly all the ceremonial knowledge was there, and he could recite it from memory. He even had the knowledge of bridal traditions to pass on to Katara.

He bowed to the spiritual image, "I am indebted to you Avatar Yangchen."

"Not at all Avatar Aang. I am you, and you are me. We share all of this knowledge. You only need to come to us to ask for it.

_"I still have much to learn..."_ he thought.

"I am also in great need of knowing how to be a proper groom," he asked.

Yangchen snickered, "Sorry Avatar Aang. I was just a bride. You need an Air Nomad who was male. The last male Air Nomad Avatar was Avatar Chins. Goodbye Aang, I will help you summon him. By the way, he invented fruit tarts."

Aang fell back into a trace, and sought out and called Avatar Chins

A mountain of a man appeared before him. He was a huge man in every sense, much like the Fire Nation ceremonial wrestlers that were enormous people. His voice was louder and deeper than anything he had ever heard. He was a veritable mountain of a man, easily three times Aang's size and girth. His jowly face was calm, serene and jolly.

The man said with his jowls shaking as he spoke, "I am Avatar Chins. How may I help you, Avatar Aang?"

Aang could not shake the impolite thought that Chins not only invented fruit pies he must have consumed all of them in the process, but bit his lip. He couldn't imagine Avatar Chins flying a sky bison. That poor beast...

But being polite, Aang bowed and greeted the new Avatar vision, "It is my pleasure to meet you Avatar Chins. Over 1200 years separates us, but some things are bound in tradition like the Air Nomad wedding ceremony and vows. I would seek your advice on how to be a proper groom. I have already received the ceremony to conduct from Avatar Yangchen."

"So I understand from our esteemed colleague. But Avatar Aang, in my day, Avatars didn't marry often. I can help you though, as I counseled many an overly eager groom."

Aang thought, but suppressed a snicker, _"I pity the young girl that would have to bear his weight, anyway."_

"Ask and I shall tell you," offered Avatar Chins.

After an hour or so, they were finished and said goodbye as his image dissolved. It was fascinating to meet another Air Nomad Avatar. Aang made a mental note to go back as far as he could over the years meeting other Avatars on a regular basis. One of Katara's dreams was to write a comprehensive book on the history of all the Avatars. In his love for his future mate, he would do everything he could to talk to all of them.

He came out of his meditative state, turned to an anxious Katara, grinned, and asked, "I need a brush, ink, and parchment."

They ran off hand in hand happily to their under construction residence on the Island, which was nearly done and which they occupied already. He didn't stop for over two days writing and chatting with his bride to be.

After it was done, Katara read the ceremony and traditions eagerly nonstop, then gave Aang a big squeeze, "This is more amazing than I ever imagined possible, Aang. This was so very much the right choice. Water Tribe weddings are nice but nothing so spiritual as this. I do love you so. But who could possibly be so spiritual a man as to preside over us? None of the Water Tribe shamans or Fire Sages possess the inner spirituality to do this."

Aang already knew the answer to that, "Iroh."

Katara totally agreed, and summoned a messenger hawk, taking the brush and ink from Aang's hands to help compose a joint letter to their favorite mentor of the White Lotuses.

It only took a few days to get a confirmation letter, and a request to send the ceremony for him to study and 'do you young people proud'.

Aang and Katara were very confident now that they could get married the way they wanted to – Air Nomad style.

...

News traveled lightning fast throughout the world that Aang and Katara were engaged. The new, emerging newspaper headlines blazed the happy news. Messenger hawks flew between World governments with happy chatter and wedding invitations.

The simple fact that the Avatar was getting married and there was indeed hope for the future of the new 'Air Nation' overjoyed the entire World.

...

The preparations for their wedding were not without rough moments. Katara was feeling really alone without her mother. Aang had been endearing trying to help her with various aspects of the wedding, but he was the groom, and some things Katara wanted to keep as a surprise for him. She fretted and worried, but one day, while Aang and Sokka were sparring on the brand new bending/martial arts practice field on the Island, the girls chatted over tea following their own rough work out together. They liked it that way.

As Katara took a sip of Jasmine Dragon tea, she mused, "Suki, I've been thinking..."

"Oh, about your future 'hunk' husband?" she snickered.

"Well that too, but something else much more practical," they laughed heartily, and both Aang and Sokka wondered what the girls were discussing.

"Well, you know my mom isn't around. And I...umm...well ever since you and I met, I sort of thought of you as a big sister, Suki. Neither one of us are 'girlie girls' and well...I think we just 'click' together."

"Yes...?" Suki began to see where this was going, but started to smile.

"Well, Suki, I...um...don't really have anyone I can share all this with...so I was wondering if..."

"Yes Katara! Absolutely! I was so hoping you'd ask me that!"

The girls hugged.

Across the practice field, Sokka speculated, "What do you suppose _that _was all about Aang?"

"I dunno, but I bet it wasn't good for us, no matter what the subject."

They laughed and went back to sparring.

After that, the girls couldn't stop their constant planning of the big day for Katara. She was no bridezilla, but she was insistent in all the details.

...

Suki took the place of Katara's mother in selecting everything for the wedding and reception, including the wedding dress. Suki had made a surprise visit to her 'little sister' one day when she presented Katara a mysteriously big box.

"Suki, what have you brought me?"said Katara with anticipation.

"Oh just a little something for the beautiful bride..."

"Yeah, right, sis..." scoffed Katara skeptically.

Katara carefully opened the box, and her eyes grew wide, "Suki! This is beautiful! Where did you _get _this? Fashion Row in Ba Sing Se?"

Suki said confidently, "I made it."

"You _made _it?"

"Didn't you ever wonder who makes those Kyoshi Warrior Uniforms?"

Katara teared up and gave Suki a huge hug. "Aang is going to love this! _I_ love this."

"It's going to be something to behold on as pretty a woman as you, Katara."

They spent the afternoon fitting and adjusting, and they shooed away an overly curious Aang from Katara's room.

The preparation for the wedding continued apace, until the 'big day' arrived.

...

All the arrangements for food and shelter were donated by the Nations of the World as their gift to the Avatar and his bride. To this point Aang and Katara had refused gifts and recognition as War heroes - only accepting words of praise for saving the World. They couldn't turn away wedding gifts and donations.

The early days of Air Temple Island were very festive, with the colors of the Air Nomads and Water Tribe displayed side by side throughout the complex. The ceremony itself and the clothing may have been be 'all Air Nomad' by Katara's insistence, but Aang and the others made sure her own National interests were represented, if nothing else as a gesture to her being the daughter of Southern Water Tribe Chief Hakoda.

...

Katara was less nervous than she thought as Suki helped dress her. Suki painted several henna tattoos on Katara for only Aang's eyes to see when they were alone, and both girls giggled about that.

The dress itself was heart-stoppingly beautiful. Just as Katara wanted, it was based on traditional Air Nomad Bhaku wedding dress. Suki researched Air Nomad history for weeks, and Aang had to consult an amused Avatar Yangchen again for several specific details. It consisted of fold after fold of elegant saffron and orange and brown fabrics, and was beyond floor length.

Katara couldn't wait to put it on Katara. Next Suki put Katara's hair in the twelve ritually required braids, held in place by large decorative sticks, and some light makeup. Katara's long, thick brown hair put special meaning to those braids unlike normal Air Nomad women.

Suki added some more modern features to the dress. The sleeves of the gown were puffy from the shoulders down, and laced at the forearm and wrist. There was even a sheer saffron bridal veil that matched the gown. She had managed to find a traditional set of Air Nomad bridal forehead jewels on a dangle. Her gown had an empire waist to emphasize her bust line, with a low cut that would emphasize her Air Nomad beads.

To make it very special just for Katara, spanning the dual heritage of Katara and Aang, were several special blue ribbons and patches of cloth that set off the Air Nomad colors wonderfully. Matching blue ribbons were in her hair.

The back of the dress was open to her waist with a simple criss-cross pattern of blue lacing across the opening. Aang would be so excited! And probably barely able to speak.

She was finished dressing and ready to meet her groom.

...

Meanwhile at the nearly complete home that Katara and Aang would share on Air Temple Island, Sokka was helping to finish Aang dress in very formal robes that were a direct copy of the attire that an Elder of the Air Nomad Temple Council would wear to special occasions long ago. He wore Gyatso's beads, and wore a floor length red/brown cape. He looked very handsome.

The crowd in the open plaza where the temple itself would someday go was studded with family and friends from the War. Members of the brand new Republic City Council attended as well. Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai looked resplendent in their Fire Nation royal formal attire. Sokka looked like the accomplished warrior he was, standing toe to toe with his father and the delegation from the Southern Water tribe, including Pakku and Gran Gran. Suki joined them shortly after she was certain Katara was ready. Toph just was never into mushy weddings, so while she was there, she dressed more ready for a rumble than a wedding. Toph was Toph, but they were sure glad to have her there.

The young couple emerged from different buildings and caught the first glimpse of each other in their wedding finery. Aang got weak in the knees at the sight of Katara, and she gave him a look of love that melted Aang's heart all over again. Katara thought Aang looked more handsome than ever in the Elder's robes.

They stopped at the entrance to the special wedding canopy, waiting for Iroh, who would preside over the ceremony. At Iroh's prompt, they proceeded down the aisle to the front. Both looked around and saw that the marriage tent had been decorated throughout with a beautiful combination of blues and grays of the Water Tribe mixed with saffron, orange, and brown banners, streamers, and decorations of the Air Nomads. Aang and Katara turned to face each other and joined both hands together tightly.

"No prettier woman in the world than you, Katara", whispered Aang. Katara blushed.

He could not imagine a day like this ever happening – a traditional Air Nomad wedding - with his beloved Katara dressed as one of his own people. And yet it was happening - right now! She beamed at him.

The temporary altar was heaped with fragrant flowers and covered with candles and incense that they lit together in accordance with tradition. The sweet, spicy odor of incense wafted throughout the open air of the Island. The ceremony proceeded with Aang placing the "mangala" necklace, a triple-knotted white cord, delicately around Katara's neck as a symbolic personal blessing from groom to bride.

Zuko was amazed by the sight of the two together in Air Nomad clothing. He thought that in another time and place, that Katara could have been an Air Nomad. Mai must have been attuned to his thoughts, as she leaned over, touched her husband on the sleeve and whispered, "You, Fire Lord Zuko, rescued the Air Nomads from oblivion. Be proud, Zuko. Your place in history is preserved."

Katara and Aang both kneeled in front of Iroh on two special white marriage pillows, covered in rice and barley kernels that were placed delicately in the design of the logos of the Air Nation and the Water Tribe. Each kneeled on their respective clan logo.

Aang then presented ceremonial milk tea to Katara, which she offered to the spirits of the Air, and to the Moon Spirit. Then they recited their parts of the "Mangala Sutta", as prompted by Iroh.

Bridegroom Aang said, "Towards my wife I undertake to love and respect her, always be faithful to her, be kind and considerate, share our family responsibilities together, be a devoted father to our children, and provide gifts to please her."

Bride Katara then responded, "Towards my husband I undertake to perform my family duties efficiently, be hospitable to the family and friends of my husband, be faithful, protect the sanctity of our home, and discharge my responsibilities lovingly."

Iroh then asked, "Who will stand and answer for these two?"

On cue, the family of Katara - Hakoda and Sokka - stood and proudly announced, "_We _will stand for them!"

Then they both moved behind Katara and Aang, and as tradition demanded, placed the first multi-color "hada" – a scarf of purity - across the couple's shoulders, and stood for them in their loving moment. The pair were ecstatic as Sokka and Hakoda stood for them with great pride.

They then chanted the "Panca Sila Precepts" verses with Iroh, where they both promised in unison:

"We shall refrain from taking innocent life, not steal, will resist immoral behavior, slander, and intoxication."

"We promise also to abide by the Highest Blessings – to love and cherish each other and our children, our family, our relatives, and parents, and to serve others to always act righteously and virtuously."

"We further promise to be humble toward one another and with others, to be content with what we are given, to practice self-control, to be patient and obedient toward one another, and be religious." They glanced and smiled at each other.

As a witness to their marriage vows, a procession started, led by Suki, followed Zuko and Mai, and Toph, each of the dignitary guests, and then the first few brand new Air Acolytes. They all walked forward and placed their own hada gift on the still-kneeling Katara and Aang, who were soon literally covered in more than a hundred hada's – each in beautifully different traditional family colors!

Now officially married as an Air Nation couple, Iroh gave a religious message to Aang and Katara, focused on the wonderful example they had been to the world of how loving couples should be, literally living as the Highest Blessing called for – dedicated, responsible, and devoted to each other.

He noted how they dared to be equals in marriage in a world which still barely recognized the rights of women. Iroh delivered a special message for each partner. Iroh challenged Aang to be a loving husband and father despite his duties as the Avatar, spiritual leader for Republic City, and teacher of the Air Acolytes. Katara squeezed Aang's hand at those remarks. Iroh's message for Katara was how she should continue to be a supportive and loving spouse, hold their faith together strongly, and to be a good mother.

The couple stood, and then kissed passionately. Everyone gave them a standing ovation, wildly applauding and cheering their long kiss and marriage.

...

The reception celebration got started in earnest at a huge outdoor tent on the location where the Air Acolyte dining hall would eventually be built, crammed full of food and Air Nation and Water Tribe decorations, with entertainment from the Flameo's – the Fire Nation band now gone professional - that had entertained the school children. Onji was in fact there with her fiancé Hide, who had finally worked things out together. Learning that 'Kuzon' was the Avatar was quite a shock for this couple, but they were pleased to be counted among Aang's world-wide friends.

One of the great traditions of the Air Nomads was dancing during the reception. Aang and Katara took the floor and owned it with the traditional first dance – a classic Air Nomad couple's wedding dance that Aang had obtained in the spirit visit conversation with Avatar Yangchen. It had big sweeping movements like a waltz. They had practiced it for weeks, and it was breathtaking. Like so many traditions of the day, it had not been performed in a century. No one said a word while they danced together, but watched with amazement as the sum total of the new Air Nation first family danced lovingly together.

Next was a special dance between Hakoda and Katara as father and daughter. Hakoda had a rare moment of tear-filled eyes with his daughter in his arms, remembering not only the happiness of this occasion, but also his early days with Kya. Both left unsaid the thought of wishing she was here to celebrate this wondrous moment in Katara's life.

Scribes from the growing press and media, now known as 'reporters', wrote notes and drew artist concepts of all the festivities for publication across the World.

Dancing and eating and celebration continued throughout the afternoon and into the evening. Everyone knew how good Aang and Katara were at hosting parties. This one was the best!

About dusk, a spontaneous cheer erupted, "Dance! Dance!" Sokka and Toph were the most vocal, laughing and urging the young married couple on.

While they blushed, Aang and Katara came forward hand in hand, and took to the dance floor, to thunderous applause.

The Flameos struck up the number to their favorite - and first - dance, and the reception tent rocked with the music and their athleticism. Katara and Aang turned and twirled and leaped and spun together with the rhythms and steady clapping of the audience. At their closest approach, unlike just a few years ago, they kissed, which raised the roof in cheers and whoops of joy. Aang was especially impressed Katara could do the flips in her wedding gown.

Finally they reached the end, with Katara bent backward in the signature dip, with arms held out and high. As always, they were dripping with sweat, smiling, and panting.

They leaned into each other and kissed again. "No more holding back, Aang," whispered Katara.

Aang winked.

The evening was starting to wind down, and it was time for Aang and Katara to leave on their honeymoon.

To the cheers of everyone around, they climbed on Appa, bade farewell, and took off for the short trip across the straits from Republic City to Ember Island to Zuko's private beachside cottage which he had made available for a week as wedding gift to them.

There, alongside the rolling surf, under the full moon, silently, without their usual banter and sweetness to one another that marked their deep-seated relationship, the young couple tenderly helped each other remove their wedding attire. While it was initially somewhat awkward and a little embarrassing for both, they delighted in seeing each other's natural beauty and handsomeness. They ran together hand in hand down the isolated beach. They hugged, feeling the exhilarating sensation of skin on skin, and fell laughing along the surf line, letting the cooling ocean waters lap against their bodies in the heat of the early Fire Nation summer, where they loved each other as husband and wife for the first time.


End file.
